1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical plug connector that has a grounding plate set between two sets of terminals to prevent cross talk between the sets of the terminals. Furthermore, the grounding plate is incorporated integrally with resilient hooking arms for providing excellent hooking ability to a corresponding receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are common electrical components mounted on electronic devices and may be connected to corresponding electrical connectors on other electrical devices for signal transmission or power supply between the connected electrical devices.
A conventional electrical connector such as a universal serial bus (USB) 3.0 electrical plug connector has an insulative housing, two sets of terminals and a metal shell. The sets of the terminals are mounted on the insulative housing. The shell covers and accommodates the insulative housing and the terminals. However, no shielding element is mounted between the sets of the terminals. Therefore, interference of crosstalk easily occurs when the sets of the terminals are implementing signal transmission, which decreases the stability of signal transmission and the transmission efficiency.
Furthermore, the conventional electrical connector lacks hooking elements to firmly engage a corresponding electrical connector.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrical plug connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.